Alcohol use is prevalent among college students. As a result of alcohol use, a considerable minority of college students experience negative consequences. Understanding why and how some people may limit consumption to safe levels with few negative consequences while others are prone to considerable use-related problems constitutes an important research question. The proposed study will examine evaluations (beliefs about positive vs. negative) and expectancies (probable vs. not probable) in respect to a comprehensive measure of alcohol-related problems. Specifically, it will examine whether evaluations and expectancies of alcohol problems predict hazardous consumption and problems. The study will also analyze gender differences in evaluating the perceived likelihood and the aversiveness/desirability of alcohol-related problems. Regression analyses will be used to test the primary hypotheses. Hazardous alcohol consumption and problems will be the criterion variables. Evaluation and expectancy indices and gender will be predictor variables. The study will contribute to understanding factors that may discourage hazardous drinking (or foster safe drinking) and affect people's decisions to drink safely and avoid negative consequences. [unreadable] [unreadable]